paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
Emotes are Hero taunts that can be purchased at the Store, with an exclusive emote unlocked at level 8 of the Master Challenge of each Hero. Purchasable Emotes * 's Back Scratch - Hit the spot with Grux's Back Scratch emote! 300 * 's Handstand - 300 * 's Naughty Naughty Discourage nonsense with Countess' Naughty Naughty emote! 300 * 's So Sleepy - Get some shut-eye with Iggy & Scorch's So Sleepy emote! 500 * 's Throw Down - The gloves come off with Crunch's Throw Down emote! 300 * 's Jump Chains - Stay fit for the slaughter with Riktor's Jump Chains emote! 600 * 's Cutthroat - Make your intentions clear with Kallari's Cutthroat emote! 200 * 's Fake Out - Keep the bad guys on their toes with TwinBlast's Fake Out emote! 400 * 's Invitation - Make the first gesture with Greystone's Invitation emote! 200 * 's Standing By - Take a load off with Narbash's Standing By emote! 400 * 's The Vortex - Blow the minds of those pitful mortals with Gideon's The Vortex emote! 600 Master Challenge Emotes * Don't Be Shy - Courting her prey over the centuries, Countess has perfected the art of invitation. * King of the Ring - When challengers appear, Crunch activates Alpha ode to issue a proper greeting. * Friendly Wave - Always looking to be supportive, Dekker leans on her staff and gives a friendly wave. * Blade Whirl - Feng Mao casually spins his blade to flaunt his formidable skill. * Chill Out - Gadget takes a brief respite to relax on her robo-arm. * Levitate - Gideon channels the void as he levitates into the air. * Brandish - Greystone demonstrates his prowess in an open challenge. * Demo Mode - "Demonstrates the complex motor capabilities of this Sentry Combat Robot. Floor models only - not for resale." - SCR Sales Manual, p.29 * Battlecry - Grux bangs his hammers and unleashes a mighty warlord's roar. * Why I Oughta! - Fueled by (liquid) courage, Howitzer springs from the safety of his Mech to shake a taunting fist at his foes. * Yeehaw! - Iggy provokes Scorch on purpose and rides the bull! * Dagger Flourish - Kallari deftly flourishes her daggers as she surveys the battlefield for unsuspecting foes. * Haunted - Khaimera's curse appears to torment him... but no axe can cut the tie that binds them. * Let the Blade Decide - When choosing an opponent, Kwang believes the sword knows best. * Browsing - Options are nice, but sometimes you just stick with the submachine gun. * Seven Shot Salute - Murdock gets pumped up and fires celebratory shots into the air. * Angelic Pride - Muriel flaunts her beautiful wings and spins with graceful style. * Get Heavy - Better stand back from Narbash when the beat takes control. * Get Mad! - Rampage gets... intense. * Back to Work! - Riktor cracks the whip, fair warning to any who step out of line. * The Babe - Sevarog holds his ground and points out his next victim. * Yes My Liege - Sparrow gracefully pays tribute to those that have fallen before her. * Bring it On! - Steel slams his shield furiously and bellows a challenge to his enemies. * For You - Don't be sad! Here's a flower. * Watch This - TwinBlast displays some impressive gunplay, twirling his pistols and flipping one into the air.